


Cutie pie

by sonofares3000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofares3000/pseuds/sonofares3000
Summary: Someone decides to spice up a boring morning with some romance.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Arthur Pendragon/England (Hetalia), UKUS - Relationship, USUK
Kudos: 12





	Cutie pie

The Sunday morning was warm and crisp, with a sunlight that practically nuzzled anyone sleeping into waking up. It set a good ambience for the art of making a refreshing breakfast of lemonade and scrambled eggs, which was what America was doing. Due to the heat of the morning, he today managed to wake up before his husband England. Being greeted by the delightful sight of his husband’s sleeping face, America became flushed with tender care and infatuation. America remembered how hard England had worked this past week. Due to this, he decided to do something sweet for his Iggy. He thought for a moment, settling on making England have a nice in bed breakfast. I mean what could be a more romantic way to start a day than with food? Or so thought America. With great care, America cracked each egg into the frying pan. He spiced up the eggs with gratuitous amount of pepper and salt. To make the meal more special, he also added goat cheese, chives, and a little bit more pepper. He scrambled the eggs with all the ingredients till they had a delicious texture. America, with dexterity and care, made some delicious lemonade to complement the eggs. As a final detail, he grabbed a handful of strawberries, and had them arranged into a heart shape. Thoughts of England’s happy face entered him as he contemplated his work, suddenly America started to feel very warm.  
“Ow, England is sure going to love this!” America chirped proudly with the happiness of a painter who has just made a masterpiece.” Though, I shouldn’t stand around like this, England will surely wake up soon if I don’t hurry.”  
As quick as a sphinx, America trotted up their shared bedroom. There Arthur lay quietly slumbering the morning away. America thought on whether or not he should wake his husband up. Arthur had certainly overexerted himself this previous week, but then again by this time he should have slept enough and food is always better eaten shortly after it has been made. It was tough decision, but America decided to put the food away and wait for his love to wake up. Though a bit saddened by not giving his lover the amazing recently cooked up breakfast he wanted, he was very happy with himself after seeing England happiness at eating his food. England particularly loved how the blueberries were arranged, and the sweetness of America’s lips after having relished such good food.


End file.
